lovers
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: when yuuri finally stops denying his feelings what will wolf do? pointless sex.


Lovers.

Three days before.

It was a nice sunny day at blood pledge castle. Yuuri was reading to greta with wolfram when all of a sudden greta asked,

"Yuuri, do you love papa wolf?" not knowing what to do the king took a deep breath and with slightly shaking hands, nodded at his young daughter, greta beamed up at him with such happiness that yuuri wrapped his arms around her and began to say how much he loved his little girl.

Wolfram who was dumbfounded about the whole exchange merely stared in shock at the side of yuuri's face.

/

Present day.

"Yuuri! Stop and talk to me you cheating wimp!" wolfram yelled at me as I ran through the castle's vast hallways and into our shared room. Slamming the door but not having time to lock it before wolfram slammed it open, hard. Hitting me in the face and causing me to fall over from the pain and shock of it all. I moaned loudly in agony while I listened to wolf catch his breath before I felt him lean down to meet my eyes.

"Please yuuri. Why would you say you loved me to our daughter only to not speak with me for days? Did I do something to offend you?" he asked, his voice sounding both angry and hurt at the same time. I sighed this was why I was avoiding him. Greta had caught me off guard with her question and in my surprised state had nodded at her weakly. It was the truth. I have come to love wolfram over the last year that I have spent with him. Who wouldn;t love someone so beautiful and strong willed as him?

But I had only just figured out that these feelings were love and I didn't want to tell him just yet. I was far to nervous about what he might do to me after I confessed. I was not ready for anything physical yet. Especially when it would almost certainly be me who was the bottum of the two of us... I shuddered at the thought before I took a deep breath and looked at wolf. I had to say it now. It was too late for me to deny it and run away.. and besides I tried that and here I sit.

"I=I love you. Wolfram! But im not ready to do anything about it! So I was gonna keep it a secret for a little longer. Hahahaha" I laughed nervously.

Wolfram looked at me like a grew a second head for a very long time before I finally had it and said something.

"Wolf? Are you ok?" I asked waving my hand in his face.

Instead of responding in words he leaned over me and kissed me. I gasped slightly in surprise and when I did he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I felt my eyes close and let myself lean into the kiss, returning it. Wolf then began to run his hands over my shoulder blades and down my arms before his hands went to my shirt and began to undue buttons, I felt myself moan a little bit as he did, letting myself feel the love I had for him reflected back at me through his kiss. When we broke apart for air I looked at his face to see that it was the most adorable color, bright red, that I had ever seen on another person. His eyes were watering, and I then realized that he was crying. I gasped in surprise and grabbed onto his arms, before asking

"Wolf are you ok? Why are you crying?" he looked at me and smiled a little before replying

"I never thought you would love me back. I-i thought my love for you was pointless. Im so glad Yuuri! Thankyou for loving me. And dont worry. I wont push you into anything you dont want to do physically."

I blushed at him and smiled, nodding I leaned over and kissed him again before saying very softly.

"Close the door wolf. I-i want you. But I am not going to be the b-b-bottom so-" I was cut off by his lips and the sound of the door slamming shut. I smiled at him in between kissed as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. Plopping me onto the soft mattress before climbing onto me and resuming the kiss. I moaned as his hands roamed my now bare chest and made a b-line for my pants.

I began to undress him frantically, pulling at his clothing and ripping buttons in my haste to get him naked. I wanted him so badly I could taste it.

As his tongue and mine fought for dominance, a battle I surpisingly won, before his hand made it into my pants and grabbed my member. I gasped out of the kiss and moaned loudly at the contact. Wolf smiled sweetly at me and leaned in to kiss my neck and chest while his hand began to pump me. I moaned in time with his thrusts until I was about to come. Just before I could though he pulled his hand away and began taking off his pants as I had been reduced to a moaning mess under the man.

When he was bare and I could really look at him he began to pull my pants and underwear down I leaned into his touch, allowing him to get me naked the rest of the way before his hand met my face.

"Shh. You dont want someone to come in, now hurry up and prepare me wimp."

He said, taking my hand and pressing his fingers into his mouth. After a moment of sheer bliss on my part, (watching him suck any part of my body was bliss) he pulled them out and leaned up, letting out members press against one another before he moaned softly in my ear. Suddenly I knew what he ment by prepare. And blushing I nodded at him before reaching my hand behind him and pressing in one finger. I felt him flinch and I almost pulled out but he shook his hand and murmured the word "move" so I did as was requested. I pushed in another finger and began to move them in different directions, wolf moaned low and deep into my ear with every movement I made in him and I could feel the want inside of me building up. I needed to be in him, now.

"wolf. Im gonna enter you now. Can you handle it?" I asked hoping he was no longer in pain. He nodded at me and sat up for a moment, looking me in the eyes before smiling at me and laying down on his side of the bed, his legs falling open. I blushed at this before I moved over and sat in between his legs. Opening them a little more before I pressed into his tight opening. His gasp alarmed me. It sounded like he was in so much pain. I stilled and waited for him to tell me to move. It was hard but I was not about to hurt the man I loved.

Not when he was trusting me like this.

After awhile he nodded at me and when I didn't move said the word move again. I nodded and kissed his hand before I placed it on my shoulder. He tightened his grip on my shoulder and moved the other hand up to press against my opposite arm, holding on.

I smiled lovingly at him before I began to move.

After a while all I could hear were his moans of the word more. All I could feel was his heat, all I felt I knew was his body intwinded with mine.

/

"Yuuri wake up you wimp." wolf called me, his hand on my bare chest. I smiled as I opened my eyes.

"What? Lets sleep a little longer." I said, wrapping my hands around his waist. His blushed before leaning down and kissing me softly. Then he pulled away and pointed to the sky out the window.

It was dusk.

I sat up in surpirse, we had slept the day away.

"wow. I guess we should get up huh?" I said as I watched him stand and begin to get dressed. I soon got up and did the same.

When we were done getting dressed he looked at me and said.

"so, you gonna make an honest man out of me and marry me now wimp?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"we can have Gunther make the arangments when we go to dinner tonight. We can tell them all we are gonna get married as soon as possible. Ok?" I said watching as he smiled at me and hugged me tightly to him.

"you bet. Lover." he said.

/

end.


End file.
